Fearful Dreams of Blood
by Xcherryxblossm14X
Summary: During the holidays Yuuki has nightmares of her past and she sees blood out of nowhere and it starts to drive her insane. Who will be there to comfort her? ZeroYuuki.This is my first story please tell me whats wrong if you find anything wrong with it.
1. Night 1

**I'm sorry if this story sucks. this is my first story. Please if there is any thing wrong with it tell me.(but nicely)THanx**

~_ "I'm…. scared!" all I can see is blood. It's every where. "I'm scared" who is that voice? Is that my voice "I'm scared" Then I can't see anything because there's this bright flash of light so bright I have to close my eyes. When the light disappears I open my eyes only to see this woman coming at me with her face and clothes drenched in blood. I can't move all I can do is screaming and close my eyes. "I'm scared"~_

As Yuuki jumps up from her bed screaming all she can see is blood every where. She covers her face with her hands only to find them covered in blood. That only made her scream louder. Then her door burst open and a tall dark figure came running at her. She was so scared that she pulled out her weapon from her nightstand. (That she usually had strapped to her thigh when she patrolled the school grounds but since it was the holidays and everyone was gone so there was no need to patrol.) She extended it and was about to attack the figure only for it to catch it in its hand. When she looked up she saw Zero standing there looking down at her.

"Yuuki what's the matter?" He asked her

"Ze..Zero….what are you doing here?" Was Yuuki's reply.

"The bathroom at the boys dormitory is being fixed so I was staying a few bedrooms down when I herd you start screaming! What is wrong?" Zero said still standing.

"I….I..I…had…it was nothing I..I..I thought I saw I bug or something" said Yuuki looking away from Zero and towards the ground. Zero could tell it was a lie because Yuuki had over come her fear of bugs when she was 12 years old and the fact that she was so traumatized to pull out her weapon. But he let the subject drop for now.

"Ok then im going back to my room good night Yuuki-chan."

He said as he walked out of her room slowly and reluctantly. "Good night Zero-sama" was Yuuki's feebly reply.

As soon as Zero shut the door Yuuki looked to see if there was anymore hallucinated blood. There wasn't so she put her weapon up and lay down. After she calmed down her breathing she stared at the ceiling for awhile and drifted off to a dreamless sleep, but before she drifted off she herd the faint saying from her dream _"I'm scared"_

**I know it was short i'll try to get in loooonger chapters. :)**


	2. Day 1

**I'm sorry if this story sucks. this is my first story. Please if there is any thing wrong with it tell me.(but nicely)THanx**

~_ "I'm…. scared!" all I can see is blood. It's every where. "I'm scared" who is that voice? Is that my voice "I'm scared" Then I can't see anything because there's this bright flash of light so bright I have to close my eyes. When the light disappears I open my eyes only to see this woman coming at me with her face and clothes drenched in blood. I can't move all I can do is screaming and close my eyes. "I'm scared"~_

As Yuuki jumps up from her bed screaming all she can see is blood every where. She covers her face with her hands only to find them covered in blood. That only made her scream louder. Then her door burst open and a tall dark figure came running at her. She was so scared that she pulled out her weapon from her nightstand. (That she usually had strapped to her thigh when she patrolled the school grounds but since it was the holidays and everyone was gone so there was no need to patrol.) She extended it and was about to attack the figure only for it to catch it in its hand. When she looked up she saw Zero standing there looking down at her.

"Yuuki what's the matter?" He asked her

"Ze..Zero….what are you doing here?" Was Yuuki's reply.

"The bathroom at the boys dormitory is being fixed so I was staying a few bedrooms down when I herd you start screaming! What is wrong?" Zero said still standing.

"I….I..I…had…it was nothing I..I..I thought I saw I bug or something" said Yuuki looking away from Zero and towards the ground. Zero could tell it was a lie because Yuuki had over come her fear of bugs when she was 12 years old and the fact that she was so traumatized to pull out her weapon. But he let the subject drop for now.

"Ok then im going back to my room good night Yuuki-chan."

He said as he walked out of her room slowly and reluctantly. "Good night Zero-sama" was Yuuki's feebly reply.

As soon as Zero shut the door Yuuki looked to see if there was anymore hallucinated blood. There wasn't so she put her weapon up and lay down. After she calmed down her breathing she stared at the ceiling for awhile and drifted off to a dreamless sleep, but before she drifted off she herd the faint saying from her dream _"I'm scared"_

**I know it was short i'll try to get in loooonger chapters. :)**


End file.
